


Runt

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: (kinda romantic), F/F, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 17:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After the whole Jasper thing, Amethyst considers leaving the Crystal Gems.... Peridot will make sure she doesn't though.





	Runt

"Amethyst, I won't allow you to leave!" 

Peridot shouted to the purple gem who sadly stared at her, almost at the verge of tears the Amethyst gem hugged her friend. "I'll miss you." The green gem pulled away from the hug with a grumpy frown. "No. You are not leaving this barn until the gems get here, they'll talk you out of it." Peridot blocked the exit causing Amethyst to frown even more... "Yeah.. Like that's happening.." She said in a cold, sad, tone. "Even though I'm a runt... I can still attack you, but I don't wanna, so move!" The gem threatened her pulling out her weapon, the other gem giggled. "A runt, you? No.. Your not a runt, your Amethyst.." The peridot walked closer to her friend with words that shook her."Your  _my_ Amethyst, the proud Crystal Gem Amethyst..."

Peridot continued with an affectionate look on her face. "We would be sad to lose you..." Amethyst push the gem away with a shout.  **"I have to leave! You don't get it!"** Tears ran down her cheeks as she stared at the startled gem.  _ **"** I-I hurt everyone.. You, Steven.. Pearl... Garnet... _I.. I cause too much trouble." Peridot started to cry also only pushing Amethyst's sadness further. "So... let me go.. Let me rid you of this shameful runt." Peridot looked at her, silent, and walked out of the  barn.

 

Before she walked out though, she turned and said one last word.

_"No.."_

Amethyst chased after her, when she did catch up with Peridot, Peridot frowned. "Leave if that's what you want. But remember this..."

Peridot smiled.

_"We all love you."_

Amethyst froze for a moment but then realized. She couldn't leave... She couldn't leave her family. Even if she was a runt, she couldn't handle life without anyone.. Even, Peridot. She hugged her.

..

...

.....

_"I love you all, also..."_


End file.
